Arcadia Saga: Ingenious Crow
by The Elements Lord
Summary: Sometime in the future, there is a city called; Arcadia. Where Origins, Replicas and Augments live side by side. But in this city, there is corruption and discrimination in the shadows and the light. And only Eris Crow is fighting against both sides. She will find the truth and bring justice for Arcadia. With her power as a Ingenious, the she shall be free.
1. Prologue

Ingenious Crow

Prologue

Sometime in the 22nd Century, there is a city called; Arcadia. Arcadia is a city of technology that make the world a better place. And only place you can find this city is up in the sky. Arcadia floats across the skies and around the world. This is ruled by the Five Counts, they control five areas of arcadia. That will North, South, East, West, and Central. If you want to go to Arcadia, then you must do an apprenticeship of subject of your choice. It could be History, Business, Entertainment, Religion, and Science.

You can be anything that you want to be. But in this city in the sky, there is discrimination in it. Because there are four types of races. First there is Origins; they are humans who ancestors build the city and created the cybercore. Second race are called Replicas; they are androids who once slaves to the Origins, but they develop artificial consciousness and became new intelligent lifeforms. The third race are called Augments; they are humans who enhances themselves with biotech and cybernetic improvements. Augments, they became this way, because they had an illness that cannot be treated. And disability that limits a person's physical or mental conditions. Also, some Augments want to live forever.

And finally, there is last race that was me. I am the first of my kind. I called my race; Ingenious. Because I have a body of Replica and a mind of Origin with IQ of 265. I became this way by my mother who saved my life. I was six years old when I was in a car crash accident along with my father. My father was killed on site, but I came out of it by hanging on a thread. All the doctors said it was miracle that I am still alive.

Because my brain was undamaged, however my body was far too damaged to be saved. The Doctors recommended that I should put off life support. But my mother refuse to give up on me. And so, she took me to her lab and I was reborn. My mother had never lost faith in life or in me.

However, by doing this that bring a lot of enemies. Enemies that who want to personally turn me into a weapon. And others who to take me as new test subject. Even though these plans were in secret, my mother found about it. And she had no choice but to hide me in the shadows of Arcadia. Where her most trusted friend lives, and after my mother left me to him. That when she disappears and I never saw her again.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Because I want to tell you why discrimination is so bad in Arcadia. It was the Level Rank System or L.R.S for short, it is program design to how to live Arcadia. The reason for the L.R.S, because it the wat the city is design. The design of the layout is a cyclone at the bottom of the city. On the top of it is the majestic city. Mix between San Francisco, Paris, Rome, and London.

And this is how L.R.S program works. The program judges on yours finance, background, and beliefs. Then they put you in one of levels in the city base on your lifestyle. For example, if you come from poor background then you shall to go the Slum Level. Or if you have famous background but your religion is Buddhism, then you shall go to Monastic Level. As for rank part that where the program will put you in a suburb of that Level.

Even though Level Rank System was created to prevent violence, but some people cannot let go of the past. The Origins still have no respect for the Replicas, because they were once slaves. Over fifty years ago, the Replicas were nothing more then pieces of junk to them. The Origins would use them up, break them, torture them, and sell them as pieces of spare parts. That was their way of life. Until one day, one Replica founded his voice and cried them out. It ignites the power of change to the city of Arcadia. With this, all of the Replicas began understand life and became a new form of intelligent life. And leading them was the Replica who first spoke out to them. His name was Luke Fullmetal.

Luke Fullmetal's words has spread across the city of Arcadia. With his peaceful ideals at hand, he became the Count of the West. Nearly all of the Origins were against this, but that was until Luke Fullmetal spoke these words to them.

"What it means to be alive? Or how to be free? We ask ourselves these types of questions every day. But take look through a Replica's eyes. We are not so different from each other. In the past, humanity used to enslave each other. From the moment we become free and then we think that the pains of the past will be gone. That when you are wrong, the pain will always be part of us. To Origins, Replica, and even Augment. Humanity lives insides all of us. We live, we love, we laugh, we cry, and we die. All of us live in this city and this world as just an ant on the ground, who trying to build and make the world a better place for everyone. So, it doesn't matter if you are a Replica or Origin, and even Augment, we are part of this world as one."

With those words drove right into the heart of Arcadia. The people knew what Luke Fullmetal mean by his words. All of them, Origins and Replicas started live with each other side by side. Peace and prosperity brought the city of Arcadia during these fifty years, but in whispers there is distrust and hatred between them. When they can't take it upon each other, then they take it on the Augments.

Augments, they are just humans with cybernetic parts. To the Origins, they are freaks and traitors who want to live forever. And to the Replicas, they are copycats, rejects, and cripples of society.

Although slavery was outlawed but in the shadows of Arcadia. There are some people with dark intentions that keep their criminal trades alive. Not just Augments, they were sold off to the highest bidder.

Also, they were selling the Origins and Replicas too. As well, they are using them as guinea pigs for their drugs. Even they weaponize them to be their bodyguards or assassins. The criminal underworld is everywhere in the darkness and in the light.

Because in the light, there some people may look benevolent on the outside. But inside, they have dark and greedy soul. They can put on mask to easily manipulate the public. No matter what background or status that you come from. You are not safe from their corruption. Discrimination and corruption that what runs in secret though out the city. And only ones who knows about these dark shadows. They are called; the Rangers.

The Rangers are a police force that up hold the law and protect the citizens of Arcadia. The Rangers accept Origins, Replicas, and Augments into the force. The Rangers, they work together as one to serve justice of Arcadia. Against those who live in the darkness.

Even though the Rangers held true to their duties. The criminal underworld is like a weed that you can't just get rid of. These opposing forces are at a never-ending cycle of fighting, corruption, and discrimination.

That what made my mother disappear and my master murder. Which is why I will focus all of my power to rip it out. I have three labours to complete in order to save Arcadia from it destruction.

The Three Labours

1\. Destroy all of the corruption, violence, and discrimination.

2\. Find who is responsible of murder of my master Wraith.

3\. Search and find the truth about my mother disappearance.

With my power and the three labours, I will change this city. And hunt down those who use their power to hurt others or for personal gain. I shall fight from between the light and the darkness. My voice shall be heard across this city. When I fulfill my purpose, I shall be free.

My name is Eris Crow, this is my city, and this is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Ingenious Crow

Chapter 1

May 5, 2183. City Level, West District.

It was cold as the night in the city of Arcadia. A light thunder storm in the night sky and the rain was light shower. In this type of weather will not ruin anyone night, but in this weather is the perfect cover to sneak in. On top of tallest skyscraper in the West District. There was shadow figure hiding in the dark. Underneath the heavy hood silver eyes, then they started to glow.

As her hooded silver eyes glowed, she can look through the buildings like x-ray vision. Also, the silver eyed girl can see all the network systems to all of buildings in the West District. With this sight, it allows her to see her targets and get pass the building's security system. She searched high and low in every building of this area. That when she spotted her target.

It was in the building that almost look like the Hobart building but taller. And the silver eyed girl found her target was at the top floor of building. Her target is the CEO of a powerful company called; Bewitch Media.

Bewitch Media, they nearly control all of the television networks in Arcadia. From news, sport, game shows, kid shows, cooking shows, drama shows, and up to documentary. Jaeden Koga is the CEO of Bewitch Media, he decides what goes on the air or not. To the public, CEO Koga is a charitable and forgiving person, who make people smile. But there were rumors that Bewitch Media was broadcasting secret dark channels and they make a profit by selling to those who live in the shadows.

The dark channels were the black markets, auctions that are selling slaves like children, young women and men. Even underground fights, sexual videos, and terrorist movements.

The reason why these rumors are circling around CEO Jaeden Koga. Because some believe that he is part of criminal organization called; the Demon Lily Gang. The Demon Lily Gang, they are organization who desire control to Arcadia from the shadows and in the light. And nobody knows who is leading this gang, but in the last eight years. They became powerful from the moment of the death of terrorist hacker Wraith.

The silver eyed girl went there to find out the truth about these rumors were true. And you guess it right, the dark rumors are true. From the moment, she found that out is the moment where she came to be on the roof tops of the city. The silver eyed girl can see that CEO Koga in his head office. It looks like he going through some paperwork and typing on his laptop. But with her silver eyes glowing, she can truly see what he working on. The hooded girl smirked a little bit upon what she has seen.

Then she covers up bottom half of her face with her black face mask scarf. And she made her hood was secured upon her head. When she was done, the silver eyed girl got up on her feet and lean over to the edge for a bit. And she can see that the area is clear. The silver eyed girl leaps from the roof's edge, and a crow take crow take her place and it flies towards Bewitch Media building. As the thunder rumbles in the clouds, threatening to burst.

In the office of CEO Jaeden Koga. It was a big room with interior designs mix between of traditional Japanese and trendy style. CEO Koga usually wears modern Japanese kimono clothing in the colors of gray and dark red.

On this very night, this CEO is working late tonight. As he was working papers that are on his deck. Koga was so focus with his work that he did not realize how late it was. And so, he quickly decided to pack up and finish it tomorrow. Koga start to shut down his laptop and neat up his desk. As he finishes, Koga put everything in an organize spot. That way he can find them easier.

Then Koga close his briefcase and pick it up with him as he leaves the office. He opens the slide doors and close it behind him. He turns to office floor where all of employees work on the satellite that his company owns. As he walks around the desks and to the elevators, then Koga push the down button. The elevators in this building, they move as fast as lightning but inside of the elevator. It will feel like a normal elevator.

At that moment one of elevator arrow lights lite up with ding sound. The doors of elevator open, then he walks in. Koga turned to where all the button to levels of the building. He pushed the level button that Koga wanted. The elevator doors started to close, but as the doors closed. Koga saw a shadow move across the room. And then he quickly grabs the elevator door and kept it from closing. Koga step out and look around in the room for a little bit. To see that what he saw was a figment of his imagination.

And Koga can see that nothing is there. Then he shrugged his shoulders and takes a step back into the elevator, and he letting go of the doors. As the CEO went down in the elevator. Something in the shadows appeared in the light of the lightning. It was silver eyes girl.

She, then turn her head to the CEO Koga's office. As the silver eyes girl came to the sliding doors and she knows that these doors are locked. But with a wave of her hand, the door become unlock and automatically open itself. She enters into the CEO's office.

As the sliver eyes girl walk to Koga's desk. She had quick look at his office. Then she quietly said. "For being a CEO of Bewitch Media with greed bug in him. He has got great respect for his culture."

When she got the desk and found Koga's laptop on top of his desk. Then she opens the laptop and touch the power button. The laptop screen turns on, but she began the hack by simply touching the power button. Then she reaches into her dark purple leg holster bag and take out an item. It looks like an old Cygnett 4,400 MAH battery pack, but it was redesign to be a mini wireless router with usb adapter. She plugs it into the laptop to collect any files that Koga is trying to hide.

A hologram soundwave light turns on. Then she spoked out. "Azrael, are you with me?"

"Always, Lady Crow." Azrael replied in gentle robotic female voice.

"Ok. Let's ruin this nitwit." Crow said with amusement in her voice.

As Azrael scans the laptop in case if there any viruses or traps. And even she collects data on CEO Koga and his associates that if there any incriminating information, or evidence that has a connection with the Demon Lily Gang. The Demon Lily Gang is the group that rules the criminal underworld of Arcadia. And leading them is a woman goes by the name, Medusa. If Crow can find any evidence that links between Koga and Medusa, then She can expose the truth of their existence. By revealing that CEO Jaeden Koga of Bewitch Media, is one of Medusa's Four Lieutenants. And then Crow's game shall be set in motion.

Crow decided to let Azrael take care of Koga's laptop, as she had look around at his desk. Koga's desk was executive design in shape of L, with four drawers. There were few picture frames, one of them is his parents in traditional Japanese clothing and also his ex-wife and two sons. Even there are few of small Japanese statues as well.

The way that Koga organize his desk is like he is a bit of neat freak. That means if Crow move something out of place, Koga will immediately know what wrong. She got to be extra careful at his desk.

As Crow look around at Koga's desk and trying to find his schedule book. Then finally she found it in the third drawer. And what she can see the book in the top left corner of the drawer also there was Koga's phone. Crow asked Azrael. "Azrael, how long will it take for the CEO to realize that he has forgotten something?"

Azrael replied to her. "By my calculations, it takes about three minutes and ten seconds to get here. Do you want me to delay him for a bit, Lady Crow?"

"No, I don't want him to get suspect that something is wrong. Azrael, you have to do a rush order on those files."

"Yes, my lady. It will be done." Azrael speed up the process of download in Koga's laptop. As Crow had to make a quick scan of the schedule book and put everything back in their place. That when she caught glance of something in the first drawer. It was old Glock 17 gun. Crow pick up the Glock and had a good look at it.

It was the first time for her to see old gun from 21th century. With just one glance of the Glock, Crow alright know how to take out the magazine. Also, she took out the last bullet from barrel of the gun. That when Crow heard the ding from the elevators. She quickly looks through the door and see the light arrow turn on. Crow moved quick as a flash to put everything back. Then she grabbed the mini router from the laptop and disappears into the shadows. That was just about when the elevator doors open and Koga step out of it. Koga walk a little bit faster to his office sliding doors. He put his thumb on the scanner, so it can unlock the door.

And it did, Koga enter into his office but the lights did not turn on when he enter. "Damn this storm!" Koga said in disappointment. "It always messing with electricity in this building."

But he knows his way in his office, as if he could walk it blindfolded. Koga got his desk and open the third drawer to get his phone. It was LG Voyager VX1000s, but it was more updated with the color of silver.

Once he got it in his hand and then put it in his pocket. Because Koga left his suitcase in his car. That when he immediately with one look at his desk, Koga saw something was out of place. It the first drawer was left slightly open and his laptop was moved by a little bit as well. In that moment the great CEO Jaeden Koga of Bewitch Media became scared!

Then out of the shadows it spoked! "How does it feel? Knowing that you serve the shadows and yet, they have turn against you."

Koga panicky turned to where the female voice has come from. With sound of a snap of fingers, the lights turn on. With a saddened burst of light that blinded Koga for a moment and revealed another person in the room. it was Crow. What Koga can see about Crow is wearing a black long hooded coat. As for rest of her outfit is in designs of tactical and yet mysterious. It in the colors of black and purple. As Koga tried to look at her face if he can recognize her, but she was wearing a black face mask scarf over her bottom half of her face.

Crow was sitting in one of guest chairs with legs crossed. She sat in that chair as if Crow owns the place. But for Koga just seeing her there, gives him chills to the bone. And what shock him the most is that Crow has silver eyes. Because from that moment Koga instantly remembers what the true meaning of Wraith's last words!

" _ **When the crow with silver eyes comes for all of you. She shall insure that your fates are doom!"**_

Without a moment to lose, Koga quickly open the first open the first drawer to the Glock that was there. He grabs and aim it at her. Then pull the trigger but instead of bang, it was a click sound. Again, again, again, and again. Nothing is happening. That when Crow spoked. "Did you think I'll be stupid enough not to noticed the gun that you have there." Then she revealed all the bullets in her right hand and drop them on the floor.

"So, you must be Crow that Wraith was talking about." Koga said with a bit of nervous in his voice. As he put the unloaded gun on the desk.

Crow answered him. "Indeed, my name is Eris Crow. I'm your Judge of your fate."

Koga become more afraid of Eris, but he trying so hard not to show it. Koga can not let her rule this situation. He must figure out what is Eris next move. Because over last two months, someone has been secretly giving information to the Overwatch Division. And it been costing him millions and valuable assets. Also, Koga can't shake this instinct that Eris was the one who has been ruining him and his company.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner here, folks!" Eris said with childish in her voice and continued. "Give the man in the bath robe a big cigar."

Now with that saying could make anyone mad, even CEO Jaeden Koga! Then he shouted. "Who do you think you are, brat? Coming here without a plan to get out of here! Or maybe do you want me put you in a body bag and deliver it to Medusa!"

Eris smirked at Koga what just said and simply replied. "Really? Well, I would like to know who and where is she. All though I rather meet Medusa alive than dead. As for my escape plan, that for me to know and for you to find out." Then she sticks her tongue out at him.

Koga raised his fist in annoyance with a cross-popping veins on his forehead. Because of Eris's attitude is staring to get on his last good nerve. At the same time, he trying think of way to not let her escape from him. If Eris escapes, then Medusa shall have his head. There is no failure in the Demon Lily Gang!

Luckily for him, Eris did not find another magazine in the second drawer. But Koga got to keep her distracted in order for him to get to it. "So, tell me how do you plan to destroying the Demon Lily Gang?"

"By taking all of you out, one by one from the shadows and the light. With every secret that you tried to hide. Shall be used to my advantage." Eris replied to him.

"Secret? What kind of secret?"

"For example: You think I don't know about that spare magazine in the second drawer. That you trying get for the Glock. Then wow, you really are stupido!" Eris answer made the blood drain from Koga's face. Even he started to begin to sweat in fear. That when the storm outside is still going strong. Thunder rumbles in the clouds with a blinding flash of lightning.

The storm overhead explodes with two deafening claps of thunder, so strong it shakes the entire building a bit. The Eris spoked with a small chuckle. "How symbolic, this storm has become."

Koga raised one of his eyebrows in confusion to Eris's words. He then said. "What mean by that."

"My task for being here is nearly done. And I don't want to be here, when your guards show up. A storm is coming for the Demon Lily Gang and I am the STORM!" Her silver eyes glowed as she said that.

Koga froze and Eris spoked again. "What? I knew that you hit the hidden panic bottom, when I talk about the spare magazine for your gun. For a man who was from Japan. You are really full of tricks up your sleeves."

He chuckled a bit. "I learn from the best."

"You learned those tricks from your two sons, Seiya and Daisauke. Also, if I remember correctly, they die about three years ago."

Koga did not say anything and his face became dark and cold. Eris continue talking. "And yet, you still work for Medusa. The same devil woman who murdered your own sons!"

CEO Koga widen his brown eyes is surprise to what Eris just said. Because to the public knowledge his sons die in an accident. But what shocks him the most is that how Eris knows this information. Koga then asked her. "How? How did you know…"

Eris interrupted him by lift up her left hand and pointed to her silver eyes. Her eyes glowed for a bit and then she said. "These silver eyes are not just pretty things, you know. They can do many things that you couldn't even fathom."

At that moment the elevator doors open up again and what came charging out of it. It was the security guards of this building. With weapons in their hands and ready to fight anything. Koga made an evil smile for he believes that victory of capturing Eris Crow is his. But Eris was ten steps head of head.

Eris's Silver eyes glowed once more and the sliding door automatically shut itself. Before the security guards get into Koga's office. The captain of security guard was yelling and shouting at his men to get the door open.

The captain then shouted. "Mr. Koga don't panic! We will get to you as soon as possible!"

It was too late! Koga is already panicking, because he still alone with her. That when he began to quiver in fear. Just by seeing the tip of Crow's power. A power that everyone in the city of Arcadia who considered to be a myth.

"T-that IMPOSSIBLE! There no way that you have it! That power supposed to be a myth!" Koga shouted at Eris in disbelief.

Eris then calmly replied. "Whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you. And the Storm game shall begin by your decision at tomorrow meeting."

Suddenly a beep sound came out of no way, then Eris reached into her pocket and take out the mini router. She pushed the bottom on it and hologram soundwave light turn on. It was Azrael and then she spoke. "The download is complete, Lady Crow. Now, it time for us to leave."

"Thank you, Azrael for finding what I need."

In that very second, Koga finally realize that all of his time and effort has been for nothing! Koga thought he was distracting Crow but the true reality of it all that she was the one distracting him! So, they get into his laptop and find what they wanted. Eris smirked as she watched Koga's face turn paler then before. Also, she can hear through the door that the security guards have been working for a while. Just now they started using the blow torch on the lock. For her that means, she has little time left.

Eris continued. "My task is done. Now then here are your two choices, Koga. Join me and tell the truth to Heiress of the East and Count of the West. Or if you don't say anything, then I will show this entire city who you really are!"

Koga froze at his choices at Eris has given him. As he silently thinks over but it is very dangerous choice. If he chooses to join her, Medusa will have his head. And even if he chooses to stay silent, Eris shall take everything from him. Either way it means death and ruin for CEO Jaeden Koga. Then suddenly the sliding door started to open but it got stuck somehow. That what snap him out of deep in his thoughts. Koga, he automatically knew that Eris was the one who was holding the door.

Eris Crow then evilly smirked at Koga for last time. She got up from the chair and said. "And now, let the Storm game begin!"

Eris mentally let go of the sliding door and ran towards the large glass windows. As the security guards burst into the CEO's office, Eris escapes by jumping through the window. Koga chased after her and stop at the broken window. He tried to see where she has landed in this storm, but Koga spooked by crow that flew at him. And it caws at Koga for a bit and flown off into the storm skies. Koga watch it goes until the crow disappears in the stormy night.


	3. Arthor Note

Hi, the Elements Lord here. I'm just wanted to tell everyone that I'm putting two of three stories on hold. I want to focus on The Ocean Heir. Sorry for the inconvenience. And waiting for the next chapter won't be quite some time. For that, I'm truly sorry.


End file.
